


Heimweh

by Christywalks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 他的哥哥只是站在原地静静地看着他，身材瘦高微微佝偻着肩膀，脸藏在黑暗里，只剩指尖烟头一星忽明忽暗的红光。
而Nathan在那一刻，泪水几乎夺眶而出。





	

 

 

从床边拎起颇为沉重的旅行包，Nathan最后环顾了一圈空荡荡的房间，不知为何心里感到一阵怅然。

 

一切都结束了。他长叹一口气垮下肩膀，但多年来习惯性压在胸口的重担却并没有因他这夸张到有点滑稽的动作而减轻多少。最后扫视了一圈房间，确认负责打包的Elena没有落下任何东西后，Nathan拎着行李匆忙跨出房间门，希望门外叫来的出租车没有等他太久。

 

当他下楼时夜幕正在逐渐吞没这个临海的小城，他们预约的出租车还没到，码头上站着三个他无比熟悉的身影，一边是Sam和Elena，Sam看起来正在手舞足蹈地讲着什么，而从Elena脸上遮掩不住的笑意来看，大概和自己有点关系；Sully站在离他们几步远的地方，手里很罕见地少了根从不离身的雪茄。柔和的夜风吹拂着他们的头发和衣角，将他们的身影与这夜色无比完美地融合在一起。

 

Nathan一时间不愿走过去破坏眼前这幅画面，但Sully很快转过身发现了他，朝他招招手，于是他只能走过去。Sully的脸上带着那副很熟悉的表情，Nathan曾经见过不止一次，但印象最深刻的莫过于三年前他在结婚后宣布退休的那次，Sully也是这样带着欣慰与伤感看着他，仿佛他还是个刚刚成年的孩子，第一次离开父母离开家。

 

其实，某种意义上这个比喻没有错。一阵无言的尴尬袭上他的心头，Nathan几乎想要逃开这场无法避免的对话一样，突然把旅行袋往地上一扔，蹲下身装作在找东西。他知道Sully肯定看穿了自己的小动作，但对方只是很有耐心地等待着，在Nathan不得不站起身后笑着问了一句：

 

“东西都带好了？”

 

“如果我落下任何东西，欢迎全部卖掉。”

 

Sully笑了两声，看过来的眼神变得柔软起来。Nathan知道他们又一次来到了这个阶段，在一切肾上腺激素都褪去，浑身上下的肌肉酸痛无比的时候，他们总要和彼此说再见，曾经同生共死的人变得海角天涯，只有偶尔一封邮件和一个电话告诉自己对方一切都好。

 

每到这个时候Nathan总会不由自主地想，为什么他身边的人总要离去？为什么一起历险的同伴在结束后却不能天长地久在一起？

 

——但也许，他是所有人之中最没资格这么想的人。他的眼睛离开Sully的脸，转向站在另一侧的两个人：Sam和Elena望着对方，彼此都笑得很开心。看着他们的笑容，Nathan也不由自主露出微笑。他的兄弟，他的妻子，他生命中最重要的两个人，天知道在过去的这些年里他曾有多少次梦到眼前这一幕，而现在，这一幕竟然真的、真的实现了。

 

和Sully拥抱过后他走到Sam和Elena的身边，而Sam只剩后半截的讲解顺着夜风飘了过来：

 

“……然后，床上全都是小兔子……”

 

Nathan的脑海中立刻浮现了很多年前让Sam笑出眼泪的场景，这段记忆的鲜活程度让他都感到惊奇。毕竟，这件事已经过去了二十多年，而在这二十年间发生过 _那么_ 多的事情，他没指望自己还能记得这件事，他也没指望Sam还记着——但很显然，他们都记得很清楚。

 

Elena很贴心地提前离开，把混着海风的静默留给兄弟两个人。这是在Sam奇迹般出现在自己办公室门口，两个人在长椅上聊了一个早晨之后他们第一次不必考虑背后是否有子弹、脚下是否有悬崖的独处，Nathan抬起头来看向Sam，有些担心他会在自己哥哥的脸上看到和Sully同样的表情。但他没有。Sam微微低头看着他，棕色的双眼被码头的灯映得仿佛洒在海面上的一弧月光，而Nathan读不出他眼里的内容。他突然感到有些泄气，因为无论他再怎么自欺欺人，Sam在监狱里的十三年永远地改变了他，Nathan再也不能像原来那样抬起头轻而易举就看懂自己哥哥的每个表情每个动作。某种意义上生死相隔的十五年在他们之间筑起一道墙，Nathan能感觉到虽然Sam已经重获自由之身，却仍然把自己锁在高墙之内，无论他怎么呼喊捶打都拒绝从那里走出来。

 

但现在不是说这些的时候。他看着Sam，嘴角扯起笑容，再一次提出邀请，而Sam大概第一百次拒绝了自己和Elena。Nathan虽然有些遗憾，但在他心底最深处、被藏得无比掩饰的地方却暗自松了口气。他和Sam再也回不到二十年前一起挤在狭小出租屋里讨生活的日子了，他不知道自己如何再次和Sam一起朝夕相处。

 

Sam提到了探险之后那种内心空虚感，Nathan看似满是哲理地说了几句自己的感受，但他告诉Sam的却不是自己这次的感受。这次，在一切结束之后，他的心里除了空虚还有一种莫名的触痛，仿佛有人在他的心里上了发条，齿轮咔嚓咔嚓地走，不知什么时候就会突然停下来，然后一切再次变得无比寂静。但他没法把这种感情说出口——尤其对Sam——他们都不是那种喜欢向对方表达感情的人，于是他只是率先张开双臂，抱住了自己的哥哥。

 

透过一层极薄的T恤，Sam温热的体温洒在他的身上，而他刚刚那句无比熟悉的“小弟弟”似乎还在晚风中飘荡。

 

他们只简单交换了几句话就不得不正式告别——这里的出租车司机可不等人——当Nathan背着沉重的行李包向着出租车以及Elena的方向走的时候，他下意识回头看了一眼。Sam的身影已经离得很远了，从他的距离已经看不太清他的五官，但他的双眼在逐渐变浓的黑夜里仍然那么亮，仿佛高高挂在空中指点旅人迷津的北极星。Nathan已经太久没有被Sam用这样的眼神看过，他几乎在瞬间被定在原地。但时间不等人，出租车又一次鸣起喇叭催促他，而Sam也并没有做出任何挽留他的动作。他的哥哥只是站在原地静静地看着他，身材瘦高微微佝偻着肩膀，脸藏在黑暗里，只剩指尖烟头一星忽明忽暗的红光。

 

而Nathan在那一刻，泪水几乎夺眶而出。

 

***

 

在那之后一切都顺利得超乎他的想象。他和Elena彻夜长谈了好几次，他头一次对Elena讲出自己内心的各种不安和冲动，于是，他完美的妻子以及灵魂伴侣为他买下了Jameson海业，送了他一份既没有那么多危险又能带来同等刺激与历险的礼物。在他们一起开始考古打捞不久后Elena又送了他另一份更大更完美、让他的整个世界都翻天覆地的礼物——Cassie诞生了。

 

可是无论如何，无论他的生活有多完美，Nathan心里那根自从Avery的宝藏后就从未停歇过的发条仍然在咔嚓咔嚓地转动。他看不到尽头，听不到结束的脆响，齿轮的转动日日夜夜吞噬着他内心的平静，让那份潜伏在一切幸福之下的空虚与触痛越来越难以忍受。他开始不断失眠，还好有半夜起来照顾还是婴儿的Cassie做借口，让他可以每晚抱着熟睡的女儿看着窗外的夜色发呆。

 

Elena一定发现了什么，但她什么都没说，因为她大概知道Nathan的不正常和她以及Cassie无关，源头在另一处，一处她不能随便碰触的地方。她只是为了Nathan默默地做着这样那样的事，像是在每个节日都给Sam寄明信片和贺卡，经常发邮件问他是否一切都好，只要Sully打电话过来问候Cassie，都会不厌其烦叮嘱Sully照顾好Sam。甚至，Nathan有次听到Elena在阳台上打电话，通话对方很显然是Sam，而Elena竟然在给他滔滔不绝地讲抽烟有哪些糟糕透顶的缺点。

 

和Elena比起来，Nathan似乎是个完全不合格的弟弟。在他们分别的近两年里，他只在去年圣诞节的时候给Sam主动打过一次电话，通话时间一共三十四秒，其中十秒钟他们互祝对方圣诞快乐，剩余二十四秒一片尴尬的沉默。

 

Nathan不知道自己究竟做错什么了以至于Sam对自己如此冷淡，以至于圣诞节只有五秒钟的祝贺，Cassie出生之后Sam甚至没来看过她一次。然而随着他心里的齿轮转动得越快，他越想像鸵鸟一样挖个洞把自己埋起来，好让这个世界彻底遗忘他。不，他跟这个世界无冤无仇，能让经历过无数险境仍然面不改色的他怕成这样的全世界恐怕只有一个人。然而更糟糕的是，Nathan不明白自己究竟怎么了。明明，明明在他第一次发现Sam没有死于十五年前时，他曾经在心里发过那么多誓，他发誓自己绝对不会再让Sam离开自己身边，他发誓他一定要将生命里一切美好的东西都与Sam共享，可现在这是怎么了，仅仅因为Sam的冷淡他就退缩了？难道他还在因为Sam出狱后没有直接来找他，或者没有一开始对他说实话而生气吗？

 

并没有。Nathan很清楚这个问题的答案。他早就不怪他了，他甚至在Sam仅仅说出真相的几秒种后，在他像小时候那样又一次挡在他的身前，为他挡住子弹的那一刻就已经原谅他了。他们是兄弟啊，彼此间没有什么不能原谅对方。

 

所以他这是……这究竟是怎么了？

 

Nathan已经记不清在过去两年里他有多少次手指自动在手机上按出了Sam的号码，可他却迟迟没有勇气按下通话键。他多想再次对Sam提出邀请，就像Elena这几年一直在持续努力的那样，请他来过圣诞节，请他来参加Cassie的生日派对，请他夏天到他和Elena现在在海岛上的家里住上几天，请他来参加他们最新的考古打捞……但他从没将这些愿望付诸行动，手机从没被按下过通话键，Cassie只能从照片上认识自己的伯父，而他和Sam，在错过了生命里那么多无法重来的岁月之后，再次有整整两年没有见面。

 

Nathan躺在床上，海岛明亮的月光从没拉紧的窗帘缝里透出来洒在床上。身旁Elena已经熟熟睡去，白天为下个打捞作业做准备工作已经耗尽了她全部的经历，而床头桌上婴儿监护器里也传来Cassie熟睡后的呼吸声。偌大的屋子只有他一个人还醒着。Nathan在床上烦躁地翻了个身，然后立刻愧疚地看了身旁的Elena一眼，还好自己没有吵醒她。在床上实在躺不住，他小心翼翼地翻身下床，朝着窗边走去。

 

海岛的夜晚同样无比安静，不远处只能听到海浪拍打沙滩的声音。他们才刚搬来这里不到一年的时间，但Nathan似乎已经想不起城市的夜晚是怎样一番光景了。两年来平稳幸福的生活似乎将他与曾经的生活层层剥离，他唯一能想起的只有很多年前和Sam一起挤在出租屋，廉价公寓的地板和墙壁薄的像层纸，到了深夜邻居们的动静听得一清二楚，而他们两个也经常因为晚上太吵而被隔壁邻居愤怒地捶着墙壁。

 

他将窗口微微打开一条手掌宽窄的缝，虽然现在美国大陆已经快要入冬，但海岛的夜风非但不冷，反而温暖得让他微微眯起眼睛。他的左手垂在身体一侧，指尖偶然碰到睡裤口袋里那个坚硬的东西。Nathan低下头微微叹了口气，将口袋里那个还带着自己体温的东西拿了出来，托在手心里。

 

那是一枚刻着Avery海盗标志的西班牙金币，仅仅一枚就价值六位数。Nathan和Elena曾经有十多枚这样的金币，它们换来了他们的考古打捞公司，后续收益又换来了这座小小海岛以及海岛上的别墅，最后Nathan手里只剩下了这一枚，他几乎每天都带在身边，从未离过身。

 

在Nathan这些年的历险生涯中他曾收集过很多纪念品，全部价值连城，但从没有哪个纪念品对他来说有这么大的意义，因为这是他最初也最后一次冒险的纪念品，代表着他寻宝历险的开始与结束，并且，这也是唯一一个他和Sam一起发现的宝藏。甚至现在想起这把金币Nathan都会暗自发笑，他并不确定Sam是什么时候把他们捡到自己口袋里的，他们从没讨论过这个问题，但很有可能就是在他和疯掉的Rafe击剑的时候，Sam醒过来后一边在旁边焦急地看着一边往自己口袋里塞金币。这么想来自己的哥哥真是个不要命的疯子，在他们最后死命朝着山洞出口游的一路上，他口袋里竟然揣了这么一把沉甸甸的金子。

 

月光将金币的表面映照出一层迷离的金辉，Nathan出神地盯着它看，突然间想起两年前分别时Sam灯下看过来的眼神。那时他们刚刚死里逃生没几天，Sam在告别时悄悄把硬币全都塞进了Elena的衣服口袋里，并且拒绝了和他们一起回去的邀请，留在了Sully身边。Nathan知道Sam对Avery的宝藏有多执着，但经历一切之后，Sam却把来之不易的十几枚金币全都给了Nathan和Elena，自己也许一枚都没留。

 

他早该知道Sam对Avery的执念根本不是宝藏，不是金币，不是名声或者钱，他只想和Nathan一起完成他们母亲的工作，但Nathan曾经有那么几个瞬间把Sam当成和Rafe一样的疯子，对他说出了那样刻薄的话……

 

暖风吹拂过来，Nathan只觉得一股羞愧的热潮涌上他的面颊。这些思绪在这两年里一直在他的脑子里打转，但直到这一刻他才终于明白过来。看在上帝的份上，他究竟对Sam做了什么？寻找Avery的宝藏也许是唯一支持Sam度过十三年铁窗生涯的梦，他为了完成这个梦想甚至不惜欺骗Nathan，只为了他们能一同踏上旅程。难道Sam在离开巴拿马那个该死的监狱之后不会想第一时间找到Nathan，回到他的身边吗？怎么可能不会，但那个时候他已经结婚隐退了，这个消息在寻宝这个不大的圈子里无人不知无人不晓，Sam甚至不用问Rafe就会主动告诉他。所以Sam还能怎么办？直接跑来破坏自己的生活？也许在两年后他的确这么做了，但那个时候的Sam已经走投无路了，他没法眼睁睁看着Rafe竞拍到另一个十字架领先他一步找到宝藏，所以他才会带着一个一戳就破的谎言小心翼翼地来找他，像个想去糖果店所以把胳膊摔破的孩子一样骗得Nathan的同情。

 

他恨Sam不能更早相信自己，他更恨自己没能早点想明白这点。在Elena找过来之后，他只想着怎样挽救自己也许将要破裂的婚姻，压根就没想到Sam因为Elena的到来心里又多了多少负罪感。他想起从国王湾的一路上Sam一直在试图愉悦气氛，缓解他的心情，那种刻意带着讨好的态度根本没被当时的Nathan放在心上，现在却让他想起来眼角疼痛。

 

他的哥哥站在灯光下，阴影掩盖了他脸上岁月的痕迹，但那曾经挺得无比笔直，为幼年Nathan的世界撑出一片天地的脊背却无论如何也再也无法像二十年前那样挺立了。

 

他的哥哥老了。Nathan不知道他们还有多少时间，二十年，三十年？统统不够。他还有太多没有对Sam说过的话，没有和Sam一起做过的事，他多希望自己能回到二十岁以前那段岁月，每分每秒都和Sam黏在一起，把Sam当成自己的整个世界。

 

在月光下，Nathan收起手指，紧紧握住手心的金币，几乎控制不住自己不断颤抖的肌肉。快，再快，他恨不得现在就买机票，现在就跳上飞机，现在就飞到远在地球另一端的Sam身边，将他这些从没对任何人说过的话一吐为快。

 

身后传来轻柔的脚步声，几秒钟后Elena从身后抱住他，脸颊贴在他的脊背上。他们保持这样的姿势过了大概半分钟的时间，直到Nathan听到Elena从背后传来一声轻柔的叹息：

 

“去吧。”

 

Nathan知道她在说什么，但他还是微笑着回问了一句：

 

“去哪里？”

 

他腰上有点怕痒的地方被轻轻扭了一下。“Sully和我都很关心你们，这两年来我们一直都在试图缓和你和Sam的关系——我们不知道具体怎么了，但能看出不对劲。Sully前天跟我通电话的时候特意提到过，他这周要出去提货，留下Sam一个人照看生意，他很欢迎你住在他的房间里。”

 

“Elena……”Nathan想说点什么却发现自己开不了口，他的喉头被哽住了，再也发不出半点声音。Elena只是绕到他的身体一侧，对他微微一笑，踮起脚在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

 

“去吧，Cassie想见她的伯父很久了，这次你务必要把他带回来。”

 

***

 

当他搭着出租车来到那个熟悉的码头时天刚蒙蒙亮，而不知为何，Nathan突然有了种非常奇妙的昨日重现。他感觉一切和两年前Sam来找他那次一模一样，时间，也许还有心情……他们彼此的角色也许掉了个个，但他知道，当年Sam在敲响他办公室门的时候，一定也控制不住胸膛里心脏因不停跳动而引起的轰鸣。

 

Sully的办公室是一幢别致的二层小公寓，一层是办公室，二层就是生活区，两年来Sam一直住在Sully的客房，到现在也没搬出去另找房子住。Nathan站在公寓外面，把身体重心放在脚后跟上，翘着脚仰头看向公寓的窗口。他对Sully以及Sam的房间位置知道的很清楚，因为两年前他们在这里整休的时候他和Elena就住在现在Sam的这间客房，而Sam则在办公室的沙发上凑合了几个晚上。Sully的窗口很显然漆黑一片，Sam的窗口也是，但是一楼办公室厚重窗帘的后面透出丝缕柔和的灯光，而从半开的窗户后面也同样传来一股熟悉的烟草味道。

 

看着窗后的灯光，Nathan深吸一口气，走到公寓大门外轻轻敲了敲门。他敲门的力度不大，但在寂静的清晨却非常响，窗户后面立刻传来一阵起身时衣物摩擦的窸窣声。

 

Nathan按捺住自己将要再次见到Sam的期待心情，在敲门之后没再出声，只是站在门口静静地等着Sam开门。几秒钟后公寓大门发出一声吱嘎的轻响，大概因为门轴被空气里潮湿的海水侵蚀得不轻，然后Sam的脸从门后露了出来。他头发有点乱，几缕额发落下来挡住了眼睛，但下巴刮得很干净，须后水的味道凛冽却不呛鼻。他似乎一开始没意识到是谁站在门口，一句客套的招呼在他的嘴唇上呼之欲出，但当他终于看到敲门的人是Nathan时，他简直整个人凝固在门口，有些难以置信地瞪大了双眼。被他夹在左手的烟卷轻轻一颤，烟灰落在他的鞋子一边。

 

在来的一路上Nathan一直在设想自己见到Sam后会怎么说怎么做，但当他真正看到自己哥哥的那一刻，他就已经完全把自己翻来覆去准备了好几遍的腹稿抛在了脑后。他一句话都说不出口，扔下手里的行李袋，猛地冲上去抱住了他。

 

Sam的怀抱和Nathan记忆中一模一样，温暖而宽厚，虽然他的肩胛骨仍然明显地在背后凸起，两年安适的生活似乎也没能让他长多少肉。他夹着烟的左手仍然垂在身体一侧，但空出来的右手在迟疑片刻后终于抬起来环住了Nathan，手心透过衣料不断传来温度。Nathan紧紧抱着自己的哥哥，过了很久才不舍地松开手，然后退后一步细细打量着Sam。些微晨光下Sam似乎因为这个拥抱而手足无措，抬起的右手仍然在虚空中维持着一个Nathan大小的弧度。Nathan仰起脸带着灿烂的笑容看着Sam，而Sam花了几秒钟才从有些震惊的表情中挤出一个笑容。

 

“Nathan……？”Sam的声音低沉沙哑，大概最近烟又抽得很凶，他清了清嗓子才继续说下去，“你怎么来了？”

 

“怎么，不欢迎我？”Nathan无辜地睁大眼睛。

 

“怎么会。”Sam朝门的一侧靠了靠，为Nathan空出进门的空间。

 

Nathan同样有两年没有来过Sully的这座码头小公寓了，但两年不见这里的装潢仍然和两年前一模一样，并没有因为Sam的到来而增加任何东西。门廊里摆放着乱七八糟的各种雕像和古董，即使连Nathan也说不出其中真假有几分。等他提着行李顺着门廊向Sully的办公室走去时，Nathan发现墙面上悬挂的相片比上次多了几张：一张是Nathan和Elena在他们第一次考古打捞作业之前满面笑容的合影；一张是去年Cassie才五个月大的时候Sully和她的合影，或者更确切地说是Elena的抓拍，照片里Sully把刚尿了他一身的Cassie抱得远远的，两个人大眼瞪小眼；而最角落的一张……

 

Nathan在最后这张照片前面停了下来。他从没见过这张照片，但他一眼就认出了这是在什么地方拍的：他和Sam很显然肩并肩坐在飞机上，身上还穿着那身历经丛林混战、地道爆炸木乃伊以及海水之后脏的让人看不下去的衣服，自己的脸上满是擦伤，Sam的鼻梁上贴着创口贴。照片里自己很显然因为疲惫而睡着了，在飞机的颠簸中朝Sam的那一侧倒了过去，额头压在Sam的肩膀上睡得一脸香甜，而Sam对着镜头笑得像个十几岁的孩子。

 

不知为什么，在Nathan看到照片的一瞬间，他心里咔嚓作响的齿轮突然停滞了片刻。他没见过这张照片，但它又出现在了Sully的公寓里，说明这张照片大概是Elena在回程的飞机上用Sully的相机拍的，而Sully在他们走后洗了出来挂在这里。照片里Sam脸上的表情太过灿烂，以至于Nathan以为即使隔着冰冷的相框也能触到他脸上笑容的温度，然而他才刚刚抬起手，Sam就从后面赶了过来，一把拨开了Nathan的手，用身体挡住了相框。

 

“嘿！”Nathan有些不满的喊了一声，“我还没有欣赏够自己英俊的面容好吗？”

 

Sam瞪了他一眼，然后慢慢挑起眉毛，Nathan干笑了两声，放弃了想再仔细看看相片的念头。虽然多年未见，但Sam的这个表情对他来说仍然很有震慑性。他们两个一前一后走进Sully的办公室，Nathan把行李扔在门边，而Sam打开了墙角那盏看起来不知什么风格的落地灯。

 

“坐。喝点什么？”Sam一边示意Nathan坐下一边走向那个私藏Sully珍贵威士忌的小冰箱。Nathan思考了半秒如果他俩把Sully的珍藏喝得一干二净对方会不会勃然大怒，不过现在他的确没有喝威士忌的心情。

 

“水，或者，这里有啤酒吗？”

 

Sam没有回答，直接从冰箱里拿出两罐Longboard，走到沙发旁递给Nathan一罐。冰冷的铝罐与Nathan的手指温度形成了鲜明的对比，他几乎被冰的哆嗦了一下，但自从下了飞机就再没喝过水的嗓子立刻变得火烤一样难受，让他仰起头连灌了三大口。冰爽的啤酒冲入喉咙，Nathan满足地长叹一口气。

 

“我还以为Sully绝对不会让这么没品位的饮品放在他的小冰箱里。”他朝Sam挤了挤眼睛。Sam倒没像Nathan这么狂饮，只是举起来抿了一口才慢悠悠开口：“我现在是他最得力的助手，再说了，我威胁他如果不让我在冰箱里放啤酒就把他的私藏全部喝掉。”

 

“可怜的Sully，一定把你的话当真了，不知道你根本不喜欢喝这种高档的玩意。”

 

“谁说我不喜欢喝，我只是没钱喝而已。”

 

这句话说完室内陷入一片沉默，两个人都喝起了啤酒，谁也没有再开口。Nathan一边用啤酒掩盖自己的动作一边偷偷瞄着坐在他身旁的Sam。Sam看起来还是两年前出现在他办公室门口的那副样子，只不过他脸上原先那些无比凌厉的棱角似乎在这两年时间被抚平了很多，他看起来没有那时候那么闷闷不乐了，但他啜着啤酒的样子仍然好像他手里这罐啤酒是世界上最美味的东西，这让Nathan立刻想到那部很有名的电影——能坐在屋顶上喝冰镇啤酒对监狱里的人来说是最美好不过的事情。

 

话到了舌尖却被他咽了下去，他不敢问Sam在那十三年里有没有喝过啤酒，生怕自己再次搅起这段也许已经被Sam抛在脑后的过去。在这样被盯着看了一会后Sam有些无奈地转过脸来看向自己的弟弟：

 

“怎么了？”

 

“没什么。我两年没见过你了，难道还不允许我看看自己的哥哥吗？”

 

Nathan原本打算绝对不吧什么“两年没见过你”这样的话这么早就说出口，但他好像根本管不住自己的嘴。Sam在听到这句话之后微微瞪大了眼睛，但他最终垂下眼帘，什么都没说。Nathan却不愿让他把这个话题随便敷衍过去，他条件反射伸过手一把抓住Sam的手腕，对方手里的啤酒罐因为他的动作大力摇晃了两下，几滴啤酒溅出来洒在了Sam的亚麻色休闲裤上。

 

“Nate……”Sam的声音很是疲惫，但Nathan仍然没有放手。他把右手的啤酒罐随便往地上一扔，然后从沙发上站起身，一只手紧紧箍住Sam 的手腕，另一只手扳住他的肩膀，低头盯着Sam的眼睛。Sam原本棕色的眼睛因为墙角那盏颜色浅黄的落地灯几乎被映成金色，又被垂下的眼皮和睫毛遮住了一半，Nathan根本看不清他的眼神。

 

“嘿，Sam，看着我。”他不自觉叫出了声，“为什么？告诉我为什么？”

 

“什么……为什么？”

 

“为什么两年里你从没给我主动打过电话，也没有来拜访过我们或者看望过Cassie？你就……你就这么不想和我们有任何关系？”Nathan说得又急又快，语调里的急切与痛苦连他自己都被吓了一跳。但Sam只是摇了摇头。

 

“我没有。”

 

“你没有什么？没有一直回避我和Elena的邀请？没有好像不记得我还是你弟弟一样从来不主动联系我？”

 

“要是按照你这么说的话，”Sam微微眯起眼睛，目光突然冷了下来，“你为什么不主动联系我呢，Nate？”

 

Sam这一句反问直接戳在Nathan的胸口，让他像个被戳漏的气球一样泄了气。Nathan愤怒地抿紧嘴唇，按在Sam肩头的手却已经不知不觉没了力气。当他还在绞尽脑汁想该怎么反驳Sam这句话的时候，公寓外突然又响起敲门声，而Sam一抬手就把Nathan推到一边，自己站了起来。

 

“去楼上放东西吧，Nathan，然后出去转一转。这个小时不要进来打扰我。”

 

“你这么早就有约？”Nathan狐疑地瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，指针才刚刚走到六。

 

“Sully的一笔大生意。”Sam言简意赅没有再多说，转身离开了办公室。Nathan在这一刻简直想像三十年前对Sam死缠烂打的小屁孩一样留在这里不走，但他最后还是保持住了成年人的脸面和尊严，拎起行李走上办公室外的转角楼梯。他刚刚转过楼层之间的弯，楼下的走廊就传来两重脚步声，随带一股上好雪茄的味道飘进了Nathan的鼻孔。陡然闻到这股味道，Nathan差点打了个喷嚏，揉了揉鼻子才嘟囔着上了楼。左拐进了Sully的房间，Nathan把行李往地上随便一扔就瘫在了Sully的大床上。双臂枕在后脑勺下面，Nathan盯着天花板上一处不甚清晰的污渍，心里全是对自己刚才冲动行事的懊悔。他明明想好了这次他只是要和Sam好好谈一谈，说些心里话，结果怎么从最开头就又一次变成了对Sam的逼问呢？

 

交谈的声音透过地板和窗户从楼下传来，但是声音非常模糊，根本无法分辨词句。Nathan侧着耳朵努力听了一阵就放弃了，开始考虑自己接下来该干点什么。Sam让他要么老老实实待在楼上要么出去溜一圈，但现在他两者都不想做。手指在胳膊上敲了几下，Nathan突然从床上一跃而起，然后轻手轻脚地推门而出。

 

在走廊里楼下交谈的声音更明显了，Sam大概没关紧门，但这个对Nathan来说已经无关紧要了。他踮着脚尖小心翼翼地穿过不长的走廊，来到两年前他和Elena暂住的房间门口。现在Sam就住在这个房间里，而根据他对自己哥哥的了解——Nathan轻轻拧动门把手——Sam并没有锁门的习惯。

 

这间客房的装潢风格和公寓其他的部分完全一致，墙纸与家具都带着一种老旧却优雅的风情，然而房间同时又和整桩公寓格格不入，因为公寓其他的房间里都堆满了这样那样的装饰品，而这间客房却光秃秃的什么都没有，房间里只有一张床，一个小小的写字台，一张看起来颇为破旧的沙发以及一把硬邦邦的靠背椅。Sam的房间里甚至没有衣橱，只在床角有个开着拉链的大旅行包 ，里面露出几件衣物混在一起的颜色。Nathan站在门口，几乎不敢置信地看着自己哥哥住了整整两年的房间竟然会是这个样子。他本以为Sam在从监狱离开后最不会做的事情就是让自己仍然活在监狱一样的环境里，他的房间无论如何都该有些个人物品，也许这里放着几本书，那里堆着当地特色风情的挂饰……但没有，什么都没有。在Nathan视线所及之内，他只能看到写字台上放着个堆得半满的烟灰缸。

 

Nathan忘记了他本来只想站在门口偷窥一眼Sam的房间，也忘记了自己咚咚响的脚步声正好踏在楼下办公室的天花板上。他拧着眉头冲进Sam的房间，试图在任何一个角落里找到能让他安心的东西，但他什么都没有看见。Nathan几乎绝望地在屋子里翻找起来，但没有，写字台抽屉里并没有Elena寄过来的明信片，床底下也没有藏着Nathan以为Sam出狱后肯定会重新拾起来的吉他，沙发垫下面也没有藏着本不想让任何人看到的笔记，而枕头下面——

 

随着他一把抓起放在床头的枕头，一张纸片被他的动作带的从床上飞了起来，然后落在他的鞋子上。Nathan低头看过去，发现那张纸不是一般的纸，而是他在Elena那里见过很多次的相片纸，而这张相片的正面——

 

他弯下腰，用颤抖的手指捡起这张相片，把它在手心里扣了片刻才缓缓翻转过来。一瞬间他以为自己看到了楼下照片墙上角落里那张，但不，他手里的这张和另外一张有着些微的不同：这张照片里Sam没有对着镜头大笑，而是侧着脸看向倒在自己肩头上Nathan的睡脸，垂落的睫毛半遮着眼里无比温柔的目光。他空闲的那只手伸了出来，离Nathan的额头只有半英寸的距离，仿佛他想要碰触却怕吵醒自己。

 

Nathan从来没明白过Elena对拍照的热情。对，照片是种很不错的东西，能够比自己的画笔更真实地记录自己去过那里，和谁一起，做过什么，可照片对他而言一直可有可无。但直到他将这张照片托在手心里，看到Sam的表情之后，他才真正明白照片是一种多么强大而永恒的存在，以及Elena在那一刻究竟记录了什么。

 

他曾以为自己永久遗失无从复得，如今仍惶惶终日满怀希冀的东西，被Elena在那一瞬间永远记录在了这张照片里。

 

他不知道自己站在那里对着这张照片看了多久，他甚至没听到身后响起的脚步声，直到照片被从他的手里抽走Nathan才猛地抬起头来，但他的视线很快变暗，因为有只温暖而粗糙的手突然覆上他的双眼，拇指为他轻轻擦去眼角的泪水。

 

就像他没意识到Sam的到来，Nathan同样没意识到自己盯着这张照片就这样落了泪。

 

“嘘——”Sam的手仍然捂着他的眼睛，仿佛他不愿让这个世界看到自己的弟弟正在哭泣，然后他的另一只手环上来，勒住Nathan的后背，比任何一种安全绳索都更让他安心。他感觉自己在一片黑暗里不断下坠，但却全然感觉不到那种失重的恐惧与心跳，相反他仿佛回到了很多年前Sam第一次带着他从孤儿院逃出来的时候，刚满十岁的他站在两米多的高墙上不敢跳下来，而Sam站在墙下朝他张开双臂。

 

“没事的，Nate。”就连现在Sam安慰他的话都跟那么多年前一模一样，“没事的。”

 

“Sam……”他将额头抵在Sam的肩膀上，回手紧紧抱住自己的哥哥，感觉眼泪控制不住越流越多。胸腔里那咔嚓作响了整整两年的齿轮在这一刻分崩离析，所有的空虚与痛苦都随着泪水一起涌了出来。他知道这些泪水晚了整整两年，他和Sam也又一次错过了整整两年，但至少Sam还在，这个温暖的怀抱还在。“我以为你不想再要我了……我以为你之前不联系我是要再次离开我……整整两年——整整两年，你他妈怎么能忍心看着我煎熬了整整两年？！”

 

Sam的喉咙里发出一声低沉的笑声，环在他身后的手在他的后背上轻柔地上下抚摸。Nathan抱紧Sam，听着两颗挨得极近的心脏一起隆隆共鸣，等待着Sam的回答。然而Sam过了很久都没有再出声，一直到Nathan以为自己的哥哥不准备回答这个问题，他也许又要失望而归的时候，Sam才终于哑着嗓子开口：

 

“Nathan……”他顿了顿，似乎在找最合适的词，“我一直以为……是你不想要我了。”

 

“什么？！”Nathan被Sam这个回答惊得一把推开对方的怀抱，后退一步睁大眼睛看向他。他半干的眼泪糊在睫毛上难受极了，但Sam的表情仍然看得很清楚。这个表情曾让他在十五年的噩梦里撕心裂肺，痛入骨髓，而他从没想到自己竟然会又一次在Sam的脸上看到：

 

Sam现在的表情，看起来像极了当年他们翻越巴拿马监狱最后一道高墙时，Sam中弹后看向自己的表情。痛苦，不舍，欣慰。

 

仿佛他即将再次离去。

 

Nathan急的话都不会说了，一张嘴就咬到了自己的舌头。他捂着嘴还没组织好自己的语言，一直静静站在那里的Sam突然又一次开口了：

 

“Nathan，我毕竟离开了整整十五年。”他的右手不由自主地抚摸着自己脖子上的飞鸟纹身，“在这十五年里你长成了比我想象中还要优秀的样子，有过那么多次精彩的冒险，甚至还有了自己的家庭。我觉得自己简直——简直就是一段你最不合时宜的过去，差点毁掉了你成就的一切。我还记得你向Elena介绍我，说我是你哥哥时她脸上那个表情，我真的——”

 

“Sam！”Nathan目瞪口呆地打断他的话，“你在说什么——你的确是我的过去，但绝对不是不合时宜，你成就了我这个人。还有Elena，她对你绝对没有任何不满，她当时全心全意在生我的气，你怎么能以为我们——”

 

“可是你们站在一起完美级了，你找到了我们之前从来没有过的家庭，我真的不想……”

 

Sam做了个手势补完了这句话，低头看向Nathan的双眼，而在四目相对的那刻Nathan像是被谁打醒了一样明白了过来。他终于明白了为什么这两年来Sam会和他们如此疏离，从不主动联系主动问候，更从来没有提出要见自己的女儿。这全是因为——

 

两年前在意大利的大段记忆涌入他的脑海，他们彼此的争执仍然在耳边回荡，最终，这些嘈杂的声音凝固在一句话上，Nathan自己的声音落在两年后自己的耳朵里，几乎痛的想让他弯下腰。

 

“ _我信任他，好吗？他是我的家人——_ ”

 

Sam紧随其后的苦笑声似乎在Nathan的头骨里炸裂。

 

他伸出一只手举到脸前，不知道自己是想要阻止头痛还是阻止Sam接下来的话。但Sam只是低头看了他一眼，然后摇了摇头。他的表情是那么诚恳，那么真挚，仿佛他即将把自己心底最深处的秘密剖出来放在Nathan面前：

 

“Nathan，你是我的弟弟，我只想给你全世界最好的东西。可是我毕竟在监狱里待了那么长时间，而你在这段时间里已经有了你想要的一切。现在的我什么都给不了你，又老又穷，除了你之外一无所有。”

 

“你难道就因为——”Nathan觉得自己喘不上气来了，“因为这个，就觉得我会让你离开？”说到最后几个字，他声嘶力竭地喊了起来，嘶哑的声音在空荡荡的房间里四下撞开，“你甚至、你甚至这两年里一直在等着我说这句话，等着这一天的到来？等着我哪天给Sully打个电话，让他告诉你滚蛋，你就立刻拎着行李头也不回离开这里，彻底消失？”

 

Sam看上去想摇头否认，但他注视着Nathan脸上的表情，最终点了点头。得到承认后Nathan长叹一口气，垂下手向后又退了几步。房间不是很大，两步后他的小腿已经触到了身后的床垫，于是他膝盖一软重重坐在了床上，然后把脸埋在了手里。几秒后Sam也在他身旁坐下，但和他中间隔了至少半米的距离，当Nathan抬起头时Sam正缩着肩膀朝他的方向看过来，脸上的表情竟然——竟然有点像当他们两个都在孤儿院，Sam被他唯一还算喜欢的神父训斥时的表情。他看起来竟然像极了个刚闯祸的小男孩。

 

Sam比他大五岁，在自己心里Sam一直都是那个更理智更成熟的人，Nathan从小依赖他依赖惯了，总会忘记他的哥哥其实比他脆弱得多也敏感得多。Nathan又叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸，朝Sam转过身，用双手抓住他的肩膀将他强扭过来。两个人在床沿面对面，Nathan直到Sam抬起头直视自己才开口：

 

“Sully是我的家人没错，Elena和Cassie也是，但是你，Sam，你永远都是我最重要的家人。你是我的哥哥，我们身上流着同样的血，这种血脉之间的关系甚至比Cassie还要深，你怎么可能以为我会不想要你？而且，我可以没有Sully，没有Elena，甚至退一万步讲没有Cassie，但我不能没有你，因为如果没有你这个世界上就没有我。如果没有你，Sam，我根本不知道自己一个人能不能在孤儿院活下去，我更不会找到母亲的那本笔记，知道她是怎样的一个人，并且追寻着她的脚步踏上我自己的历险——你造就了我这个人，Sam，你造就了Nathan Drake，没有你我才是一无所有。”

 

在说这段话的时候Nathan一直紧紧盯着Sam的表情，而Sam脸上那种呼之欲出的如释负重让他心酸地几乎停在了半路，但他还是咬着牙说完了埋在他心里太久的心声。在他说完最后一个字的时候，他看到Sam眨了眨眼睛，一颗泪水从他的右眼角渗了出来，顺着面颊飞快地滑落下来。这是Nathan这辈子第一次看到Sam的眼泪，在此之前Sam从没在Nathan面前哭过，无论他们的母亲下葬，Sam被孤儿院赶出来，还是Sam第一次谈起在监狱的那十几年……从没有过。而现在Sam像是要流光攒了一辈子的眼泪一样，从脸颊上滑落的泪水甚至已经打湿了他的衣领，可他看向Nathan的目光是那样快乐。他看起来像极了只终于从铁笼之中挣脱而出、即将于蓝天展翅飞翔的鸟，重获自由，无拘无束。

 

不知他们之间是谁先动的，但下一秒兄弟两人已经再次抱在一起，只不过这次他们的角色换了过来，Sam在四十多年的人生里第一次把脸埋在自己弟弟的肩膀上，让炙热的眼泪灼烧着Nathan的皮肤。Nathan的手指温柔地抚摸着Sam的头发，然后他侧过头，捧起Sam的脸，在他的额角上轻轻一吻。

 

接下来一天在Nathan的脑海里几乎没有留下任何深刻的印象，他的全部注意力都在Sam身上，可他又完全记不得他们这天究竟做了什么又说了什么。他只记得接近日落时分两个人靠在海边的躺椅上聊了很多，海边的晚风和煦温暖，啤酒清爽的滋味在舌尖长久萦绕，Sam脸上每一根被岁月与磨难刻下的纹路在夕照下都是那么清晰，可他笑起来的时候聚集在眼角的皱纹却温暖得想让人融化。

 

那天兄弟两人久违地挤在同一张床上睡了一晚。第二天Nathan醒来的时候发现Sam仍然睡的正香，随着呼吸有规律起伏的胸口因睡眠而温热，蹭着Nathan只穿了一层薄T恤的后背。Nathan明明记得他们昨天是面对面睡下的，但不知为何过了一晚他们又恢复了和多年前一模一样的姿势——Sam在后面把Nathan抱在怀里。在那些出租屋没有暖气的冬夜里Sam一直都这样搂着Nathan入睡，因为床一侧的墙壁又冷又硬，他们又没有足够的毯子，可是在Nathan的记忆里缩在Sam怀中的冬夜永远都像昨晚这样温暖。

 

Nathan微微一笑，伸手握住Sam搭在他胸口的左手，再次闭眼睡去。

 

***

 

那次Nathan只在Sam那边待了两天就一个人匆匆回家了。打捞工作迫在眉睫，他不忍心让Elena一个人带孩子，而Sully这边的生意也不允许Sam离开。

 

不明真相的Elena差点没揪着他的耳朵把他大骂一顿，好在两个月后的圣诞节Nathan和Elena的海岛上迎来了两位客人，Sully和Sam连电话都没打一个，某天清晨突然拎着大包小包的礼物出现在他们门口的台阶上。Elena笑着和他们一一拥抱，Cassie小小年纪有点人来疯，面对第一次见的Sam也完全不怕生，没过五分钟就骑在了Sam的脖子上，两个人在沙滩上一边跑一边大叫，Nathan即便在屋子里也能听到Cassie兴奋的尖叫声。

 

Nathan一边准备午饭烧烤的食材一边透过厨房的窗户看着沙滩上玩的不亦乐乎的两个人，嘴角不由自主挂上一抹笑容。片刻Elena从门口进来站到他的身边，伸出手搂住他的腰，两个人肩并肩一起看向窗外。

 

“满足了？”Elena的声音里也带着浓重的笑意。

 

Nathan点点头。“圆满了。”

 

他注视着不远处阳光下的Sam，看着他被海风吹起的额发与衣角，而Sam也正好抬起头朝他看过来。两个人在半空中交换了一个会意的眼神，然后Sam朝他绽放出和记忆中一模一样，比阳光还要灿烂的笑容。


End file.
